Jasmilina
Jasmilina is Nikkdisneylover8390's second version and 11th movie spoof of Thumbelina. It appeared on YouTube on July 12, 2014. Cast: *Thumbelina - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Prince Cornelius - Aladdin *Jacquimo - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother - Mulan *Hero - Rajah (Aladdin) *Baby Bug - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Gnatty - Young Kovu (The Lion King) *Li'l Bee - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Mrs. Toad - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Mozo - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Gringo - Hades (Hercules) *Grundel - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Berkeley Beetle - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Mr. Mole - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Bumblebee - Magic Carpet (w/ Abu as extra) *King Colbert - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Queen Tabithia - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ms. Rabbit - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Fox - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mr. Bear - Kenai (Brother Bear) *Good Witch - Elsa (Frozen) *Farm Animals - Muppets *Fairies - People of Agrabah (Aladdin) and El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado) *Blue and Green Fairies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Purple and Pink Fairies - Alice and her sister (Alice in Wonderland) *Jitterbugs - Various Cats *Reverend Rat - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Chapters: *Jasmilina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Jasmine *Jasmilina part 2 - "Jasmilina" *Jasmilina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Jasmilina part 4 - The Fairies/Jasmine Meets Aladdin *Jasmilina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings/Forget Me Nots *Jasmilina part 6 - Jasmine Gets Kidnapped *Jasmilina part 7 - "On the Road" *Jasmilina part 8 - Enter Tigger/"Follow Your Heart" *Jasmilina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Dr. Facilier and Hades Mocks Horned King *Jasmilina part 10 - Berkeley Creeper/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Jasmilina part 11 - Simba, Nala and Kovu Tries to Save Jasmine/Poor Jasmine *Jasmilina part 12 - Tigger Asks For Direction/Aladdin Searches For Jasmine/Creeper's Plan *Jasmilina part 13 - Tigger Ask For More Direction/Aladdin Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Jasmilina part 14 - Meet Ms. Mama Mousekewitz *Jasmilina part 15 - Mr. Papa Mousekewitz /"Sun" *Jasmilina part 16 - Papa's Tunnel/Papa's Proposal *Jasmilina part 17 - Horned King's Next Plan *Jasmilina part 18 - "Marry the Mouse" *Jasmilina part 19 - Tigger's Treatment/Simba, Nala and Kovu Defrosts Aladdin *Jasmilina part 20 - The Wedding/Horned King Crashes the Wedding *Jasmilina part 21 - Happy Endings *Jasmilina part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *Aladdin (1992) *The Return to Jafar (1994) *Aladdin: The Series (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Hercules (1997) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppets (2011) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *Frozen (2013) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Brother Bear (2003) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Mary Poppins (1964) *The Aristocats (1970) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) Voices: *Jodi Benson *Gary Imhoff *Gino Conforti *Barbara Cook *Will Ryan *Charo *Joe Lynch *Gilbert Gottfried *Danny Mann *Loren Lester *Carol Channing *John Hurt *Kenneth Mars *June Foray *Kendall Cunningham *Tawny Sunshine Glover *Micheal Nunes *Pat Musick *Neil Ross *Tony Jay *Steve Vallance *Linda Larkin *Scott Weinger *Paul Winchell *Jim Cummings *Ming-Na Wen *Frank Welker *Martha Wentworth *Steve Whitmire Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Don Bluth *Hans Christian Anderson *Jodi Benson *Tina Morris *Baddwing *CoolZDane *TheMichaelCityMaker *Stephen Druschke Films *Yesenia Deleon the Hedgehog Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Don Bluth *Hans Christian Anderson *Tina Morris Trivia: *This movie-spoof is similar to the Aladdin movie of 1992. *The Lion King, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin: The Series, and Thumbelina were released in 1994. *An American Tail, Rock-a-Doodle, and Thumbelina were directed by Don Bluth. *In Japanese, both Jasmine and Thumbelina were voiced by Kaori Aso. *This is the 11th movie-spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. *The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and Thumbelina were distributed by Warner Bros. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies